halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yihdoree 'Ritoree
Yihdoree's family name was digraced after his ancestors ran from battle against renegade Jiralhanae. Yihdoree along with his cousin Noree 'Ritoree made the name 'Ritoree feared by enemies and respected by allies. Yihdoree has little to nobody outside his family that he trust but he follows orders to the letter. History Early Life Yihdoree was shortly born after Human-Covenant War, His villiage was attacked by Covenant Loyalists, he hid as two Brutes cut open his fathers stomach spilling out his intestines. His mother was about to be killed by the same two Brutes, he grew with an incredible rage because of his father's death he tackled the two Brutes and murdered them with his bare hands. The rest of the forces saw what he did and charged him, Yihdoree picked up his father's Energy Sword Spirit Releaser, and killed them all. With his mother safe they stayed in the village for about a week and left to Yihdoree 's cousin where his mother stayed and Yihdoree and his cousin Noree 'Ritoree joined the New Covenant to fight against Bartrus, the Prophet of Rebirth and the other Covenant Loyalist. The Resurrection His first mission was where he got his rank of Field/Fleet Master. He survived with his cousin Noree on a Forerunner world called Tropist that was beyond the Galactic Rim and was a Shield World like Onxy instead of being empty Flood had been inside of it which the Brutes had tried to control but they failed. Yihdoree fought Flood as he boarded the COF Assualt Carrier, (later renamed''Universal Spirit'') and killed Barbarus' son Cellus. He snuck to the brig and saved his cousin Noree where those two alone took over the ship and sent a message to Infernous ''about the Flood's resurrection. The Flood took over Tropist within days. Helping Out Yihdoree was asked by the UNSC to assist Wolf Pack in recovering an A.I. He was to orbital strike the ONI building in the city of Orem, on the planet Atlas, to save the information that it contained. Conquest of Installation 01 Battle Over Installation 01 Yihdoree's fleet the ''Fleet of Infinite Rage ''was ordered' to conquer Installation 01 but upon arrival his fleet engaged four dozen ships and four Sentinel Factories producing thousands of Sentinels and hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers the fleet destroyed all the factories. The fleet lost two frigates and two detroyers were damaged beyond repair. Yihdoree order his ships to find key locations on the ring Yihdoree went to ground 'personally to take over the control room. Assualting Control Room of Installation 01 and The Forerunners Return Yihdoree personally commanded the assualt on the control room, the main battle took place on the ''Empty Fields ''the Children of the Forerunner had control of two more Sentinel Factories that were buired under the control room. Yihdoree killed Bartrus and took over the control room at the same time that happened the Flood buried in the ring had emerged, and a small Forerunner fleet appeared above the ring and started attacking the ''Fleet of Infinite Rage. A huge Forerunner Factory dropped off hundreds of Oblivions which had combatted the Flood, and The New Covenant who retreated. Second Galactic War All Out War As the war continued the Children of the Forerunner joined forces with Forerunner and the Flood had made another Gravemind, the Vozin had just entered the war with hardly a fleet of ships but they controlled most of the Outer Rim. The New Covenant had made it mandatory to fight off Vozin, and Forerunner Forces. First Battle of Deltam Yihdoree, Noree, and Wolf Pack were the first to meet this war stricken race, Yihdoree had recieved three distress signals from the surface of Deltam. The First Battle of Deltam took place a week after a Vozin scouting force was destroyed by Yihdoree, Noree, and Wolf Pack. The battle took place in the city of Deltem, the city bombarded by huge meteorites that contained many Vozin Warriors, Yihdoree and his forces moved into the city, the fighting took days and Yihdoree's forces wore thin, but eventually the Glorious Cleanser commaded by Fithel 'Dowiree came with reinforcements and the New Covenant won the battle. Evacuation of the Star Spirits Yihdoree, Noree, and Fithel were scent to evacuate three civilian space stations known as the Star Spirits due to the First Battle of Glacia Shortly after the engagement with the Vozin a Forerunner Fleet began to attack the planet Glacia, they began to bombard the planet then started a ground invasion. The Fleet of Infinite Rage was sent with the UNSC Fleet Wrath of Zues to attack the enemy. The Forerunner fleet had twenty ships. The combine might of seventy nine ships, although destroyed the Forerunner Fleet it lost forty eight ships, including Glorious Cleanser which was in orbit when it was cut in half by a Sacrosant-Class Frigate. Wolf Pack offered to search for survivors, they encountered living Forerunner beings and rescued the only survivor, Fithel. Stalemate By 2577 the Forerunner and Vozin begin to fight each other over the Outer Rim of the Milky Way. Galactic Humanic Organization Although the UNSC and New Covenant became allies some humans weren't so eager to trust the new alliance. This organization originated on the planet of Gold Haven. Yihdoree was sent to the GHO facility producing advanced power armor for these new super soldiers. Yihdoree was able to stop the production and found the location for the main facility. Later Yihdoree would have to report back to Sangheilos due to clan uprisings. (Halo:Infinite Chronicles:Deep Scars) The Tithyree Clan Protest The Tithyree Clan was a clan that had been making a majority of the armor systems for the Sangheili. Eventually they also wanted to control the weapons industry, but the New Covenant denied it due to the fact N'tho War Industries made the weapons and vehicles. The Tithyree clan eventually stop making armor and after awhile they became hostile. Yihdoree was commanded to show the Sangheili that the New Covenant were great allies with the UNSC. So Yihdoree contacted Wolf Pack to assist in taking down the Tithyree Clan. Glath Tithyree the Leader of the clan challenged Yihdoree to a duel to the death. (Halo:Infinite Chronicles: Old Habits) Intergalactic War In 2578 the plan to strike Vosha is under way. Vozin Empire As the New Covenant and UNSC fought the Vozin more and more they were contacted by the Vozin Emperor, the malevolent being that had started this war. Then as the Forerunner became more bold Yihdoree was contacted by a Forerunner rebel Regent proposed stealing a Vozin TDGL Interstellar Drive, to reverse engine to upgrade the New Covenant and UNSC to attack Vosha. Step One The New Covenant and UNSC needed to steal the schematics from either a Vozin Carrier, or a Vozin controlled planet. The New Covenant and UNSC leaders suggested ground assaults, but Yihdoree had gave his encounter with the Vozin reporting that there ground forces out number them five to one and the only way that he really won is by the reinforcements deployed by the Fithel 'Dowiree. Isla 'Nayulee also reported that even though the enemy ships were very powerful, they had many openings for obital deployments. That convinced the commanders to let Isla 'Nayulee and Yihdoree attack a Vozin Carrier located by Installation 02. The Forerunner, and Vozin were gridlocked in a heavy battle so with the two Fleets attacking both forces they could eliminate them with ease. Step Two During the battle Yihdoree and Noree led a strike team to the Vozin ship designated as Devastator. The team fought through many of the Vozin were already deployed in fighters which made it harder for the enemy to detect the strike team. After hours of searching Yihdoree and Noree found the bridge and quickly conquered it. Noree spared the life of one Vozin only to make the creature reveal the schematics and to send them to Step Three Time was what the New Covenant needed in order to refit a fleet to invade Vosha. Many battles ensued and many soldiers were sent to combat the enemy. Regent eventually overthrew the Forerunner known as Dictator and began helping the New Covenant push back the Vozin threat. After the discovery of a Vozin communications ship that was able to send messages to the Vozin Homeworld the New Covenant made it a priority to demolish the enemies only way of contacting their leaders. After weeks of searching for the ship it was instantly demolished. The Vozin not only shocked by the assault hadn't anticipated their communications would be ever be found or destroyed. Invading Vosha Yihdoree, and the Fleet of Infinite Rage were the first to see Vosha the center of the Vozin Empire. Personality Yihdoree has high respect for all of his allies he has a log of every warrior that has ever served under him and has honored their deaths . He takes something from worthy enemies, but if they are really worthy he collects a vials worth of blood and takes their skulls. Yihdoree's skill with a blade is unbelieveable he was seen killing two Drinols during his first few weeks of training. When enraged he capable of picking up a Jiralhanae and throwing it four meters away. Yihdoree thinks every race should be given a chance to restore it's glory and honor. Quotes "Lets test that shall we?" -Yihdoree dropping Cellus out of a Hanger Bay. "Just another victim!" -Yihdoree killing a Jiralhanae. "Children of the Forerunner are weak, blind, and numerous, the New Covenant will make them see." -Yihdoree's thoughts of the Children of Forerunner. "A challenge finally." -Yihdoree's first ground engagment of with the Vozin. Category:Sangheili